Seeing dad again
by WishMyBloodSang
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Jake's sisters? After Jake runs away, Rebecca and Rachel decide to come home. What will happen when every one gathers except Jake? T for safety. Placed after Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those of you who are reading _Revenge, Blood lust and Ruthless Love_ I am still working on it, I just needed to focus on something a bit lighter. All the evilness was getting to me. Blame James and Victoria. OO So I hope you enjoy this, just a little something about Jake's sisters.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Even Dan… I just named him.**

_Seeing dad again_

Chapter 1

I looked around me. Sometimes I desperately missed the rainy town of Forks. Hawaii is nice, but it gets kind of boring when you've lived here for two years. It's so tiny and sure the beaches are nice, but honestly, coming from a reservation in Washington, I missed the rain.

I looked around me. It was a sunny day, of course. The sky was a perfect blue against our little white beach house. When Dan and I had decided to move to Hawaii I thought it would be a nice change of pace. Now, two years later I was feeling homesick.

I looked down at my stomach. It was thriving with the life that was inside of it. I was going to be a mother in two short months. The idea brought a smile to my lips. I had decided that I didn't really want to know what our child was going to be so I had spent a lot of my extra time looking up baby names. So far I liked Lexi the best if it were to be a girl, or Thomas if it was to be a boy.

"Rebecca!!" I glanced up at the call of my name and smiled again. Dan was climbing out of the waves with his own smile plastered over his face. He grabbed his surfboard and ran up to where I was sitting. He placed a light hand on my swollen belly and bent over to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"How are the waves today?" I asked him quietly. He was a professional surfer, and loved it when you asked him anything a long the lines of water, waves or surfing in general.

"They're okay, great for cruising but not amazing for tricks or anything." I glanced up into his face. I loved seeing him when he talked about the ocean. He always got the goofiest grin on his face. He looked at me and sighed. He had probably seen something in my eyes again. He could read me so well. "Why are you so sad lately Becca? I don't like seeing you like this." I shrugged and tried to look like nothing was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just thinking hard I guess." He glanced over me and frowned.

"No, you're not sad when you think most of the time. It isn't Forks is it?" I looked up at him, and glanced away quickly, looking out over the ocean. He sat down on the arm of the chair and placed his wet hand around my shoulder. "Come on Becca, you can tell me anything, you know that."

I sighed and glanced at him, "I guess I just miss the rain sometimes. Call me crazy, but I miss the green and the rain and all my friends in the reservation. I tend to wonder how they are doing. Or what they are doing." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He kept his head close to mine, as though he was about to tell me a secret.

"Then why don't we take a little vacation? I'm sure Jake would love to see you, and Rachel could come on a break or something. Why don't we see if we can go there over Christmas?" I turned around so that we were face to face and looked at him. He hated to be away from the ocean for very long, so he must be pretty serious.

My arms flew around him and I smiled into his bare, wet chest. "Are you serious?" I felt him nod as his arms wrapped around me. "Thank you!!!" He lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine, gently but still passionately.

We stayed like that for a few moments before I broke away. "I have to go make some calls if we're going to do this. Family Day is in a few weeks and we don't want to catch anyone off guard." He nodded. I got up to go inside when I turned around to face him, "And go enjoy your waves Dan." He smiled at me and ran out to the ocean. I watched as he flopped down on his surfboard and glided out to catch another wave.

I opened the door to the kitchen and went inside. I made a beeline for the phone and dialed my dad's number. I waited for two rings before someone picked up. The voice on the other end sounded tired and stressed. Even through this, I recognized the tone of my father's story telling voice.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's Rebecca."

"Hey Rebecca? How are you? I haven't heard from you in a long time." His voice seemed to brighten though it didn't lift all of the weary from it.

"I'm okay, but I'm sort of feeling a bit homesick. I hate to invite myself but could Dan and I maybe come home for Family Day?" I asked hopefully, hoping not to intrude on him.

"Of course you can sweetie, you're always welcome! It would be great to have you here for Family Day. Why don't you see if Rachel can come as well?" I smiled, happy that I was welcome.

"Of course, I'll call her when I get off the phone. But before I go I kinda want to talk to you a bit. How are things at home?" I asked, longing entered my voice; I wished I were still in Forks. But then dad sighed and I knew things weren't great.

"Well Harry died, and Jacob kind of… ran away." Harry Clearwater died and Jake… ran away?

"Harry… died?" My eyes started to water. Harry had been like an uncle to Rachel and I. How could he be dead? People you loved were supposed to live forever. "And why would Jake run away? He has had an amazing life, you're an amazing father, and how could he run away from that?" I was angry with Jake. How could Jake run away from dad and after Harry had died. He had no right to do that. No wonder dad sounded so stressed.

"Do you remember Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter?" I made a noise that meant I did. She was always blushing, and she was clumsy. Nice but we never were best buds. Probably because we got thrown together on our father's fishing trips. "Well, Jake really liked her and she's kinda engaged now. It's kind of a complicated story." I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well go on dad, I want to have a reason not to be mad at Jake for running away, plus you know how I love your stories." My dad was one of the best storytellers around; I loved listening to him telling the old legends around campfires at night on the reservation. It was a highlight of my youth.

I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone, "You know the old Quileute legends?" I nodded into the phone and he continued with the tale of Jake's heartbreak, caused by a cold one and a girl who had been considered clumsy and sweet by myself once upon a time. But that once upon a time was gone now, and she had hurt my brother and betrayed many when she chose to share her love with that thing.

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

I haven't had any time to write in the past couple of months and I am sorry about that. I really want to continue with this story but it is going to be put on hold for a while. I will be putting out one shots occasionally, when ever I get a chance to write. I am preparing for nationals at the moment and don't have enough time to write as well as my computer hasn't been letting me save stuff, randomly crashing and/or randomly deleting stuff. Once my life is less hectic I will start putting out more chapters. Thanks for reading. Oh and just so you know, the story line is my idea but it was originally sparked by a rant by soraloveskairi159 so she deserves some of the credit. Sorry for the inconveniance and I will start writing as soon as I can.


End file.
